


TFP: Writing & Roleplaying

by BurnsRubber



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Discipline, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Spanking, TFP - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform, roleplaying, transformers: prime - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnsRubber/pseuds/BurnsRubber
Summary: Hey all! I'm wanting to make content again, and I was wondering if anyone would want to become my writing partner or give suggestions on a story? c: WARNING: Contains spanking/DICIPLINE of teens!
Relationships: Megatron & Smokescreen, Megatron & Starscream, Optimus Prime & Smokescreen, Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Ratchet & Smokescreen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	TFP: Writing & Roleplaying

Hey there!

My name is BurnsRubber, also known as Transformers4eva by some. I have wrote spanking fanfictions for years and years, and currently have no partner to write with. I want to make new content, but have a lack of inspiration currently. I want people to write stories with and build an entire thing with. I'm quite lonely but I want people to write spanking TFP stories with, but also be able to grasp the ability to write in literate and have your own style, and be grammatically correct, and also in character. Writing these types of stories are not for the faint of heart. Say you're writing Megatron, you must write him as accurate as possible. He's a bastard lol. Optimus is kind and fair, and does not lose his cool under any circumstance. He's not abusive like Megatron at all either.

Please, PM me if interested. I want new friends. c:


End file.
